<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6am Vodka by JayCKx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892700">6am Vodka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx'>JayCKx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman and Virgil deal with Virgil having a nightmare</p><p>--</p><p>i found a cache of old drabbles i wrote three years ago (and don't remember) so i'm posting them here for safekeeping. #2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6am Vodka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince was awoken to crashing and muffled curses. Frowning, he tried his best to go back to sleep, but he was a prince. His instinct was to protect, and besides, he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep until he figured out what the crash was. Groaning and cursing himself, Roman rolled out of bed and stood up, gingerly walking out of his room and into the hallway. The crash seemed to have come from the kitchen, so he made his way there. He was met with the sight of Anxiety throwing a few pieces of shattered glass in the bin and getting a glass out of the cupboard, placing it next to a bottle of vodka on the bench.</p><p>“Hey Sunshine, what are you doing?” Prince asked, yawning groggily. Anxiety jumped and whirled around.</p><p>“Nothing. What are you doing? You look half asleep,” he noted.</p><p>“I am half asleep. What are you doing with vodka?” Roman asked again. Anxiety sighed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Drinking to forget my troubles, duh.” Prince blinked in shock.</p><p>“What? No, don’t do that.” Was all he could say. Anxiety frowned at him.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Love, it’s 6 o’clock in the morning. You’re not having vodka.” Prince said firmly, and took the bottle away, stashing it deep in a cupboard. “What were you drinking to forget, anyway?” He asked tiredly.</p><p>“I had a nightmare.” Anxiety mumbled. Roman gasped and looked back at his boyfriend in concern.</p><p>“Why didn’t you come to me instead of trying to drink alcohol?” he asked, aghast. Anxiety shrugged.</p><p>“Didn’t want to annoy you.”</p><p>“Anx, any time you have a nightmare you can come to me. Now c’mon, I know you won’t have slept after that. Come with me, you can sleep in my room for a few hours.” Roman offered, and before Anxiety could disagree he was leading him to his room. </p><p>Anxiety lay down in the bed and Prince scooted in after him, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and stroking reassuring patterns on his hip.</p><p>“Just try to sleep.” He assured when Anxiety began to fidget. Soon enough Roman’s steady breathing, the warmth of the bed and the reassuring patterns being drawn on Anxiety’s hip lulled him into a warm sense of security, and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Prince smiled at his boyfriend when he realised he had drifted off, and closed his eyes, soon following Anxiety back into warm, happy sleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>